Blurred Lines
by TubbyFishy
Summary: Armada Verse - The arrival of two femmes into the ranks of Autobot and Decepticon further intensifies the on-going war. While one faction trusts their new ally, the other faction despises her. Harmless by nature but combative when crossed, how will both factions cope with their new members without jeopardizing their cause and ambitions? [Focuses on all Autobots and Decepticons]
1. Fallen

Note - Hi everybody, this is TuffyFishy and this is my first story about Transformers. I recently watched Transformers Armada and I thought of this story. Anyway, this story will follow the anime with a bit of added twists here and there. There are 2 femme OC's in this story, just so you know. I am going to try to write something different so these OC's will come to life on their own. But, I want to thank you for giving this story a read. I'm sorry if my writing isn't very good…

Disclaimer – Transformers belong to Hasbro.

* * *

**Fallen**

"_So, this is your objective for this mission."_

"_Yes, I know what I must do," Replied a softer, yet tender voice of the being hidden within dark shadows. "I understand."_

_There was a long pause, followed by a low rumbling voice with a forced light shone upon the being, "Just promise me one thing: Please return back whole, my child."_

* * *

Maybe the skies were silent that night when the children sat up on the mountain staring into the endless sea of stars and planets beyond the moon's horizon. It was a quiet night without the sound of crickets interrupting the simple moment. Today was just another day helping their friends from another planet called Cybertron, a mechanical planet hidden past galaxies unknown to the rest of humanity. Much of the planet remained an enigma except secrets revealed to three children who sat watching the stars. Though for the children, they thought everything was normal just like any other day though this time; things might just begin with a bang.

"That creep!" Carlos snapped. "I can't believe he did that!"

"Yeah…" Alexis said removing her auburn fringes from her eyes.

"I still can't believe what he did! Back stabbing Hot Shot like that! And us!" Carlos added, leaning back onto the rock and stared into space, literally. "Just thinkin' about this just makes my blood boil!"

"I know it's hard on all of us, Carlos, but there's nothing we can do except hopefully regain control of the Star Saber…" Rad looked up into the sky and caught his attention to two shiny objects. At first he rationalized there was nothing wrong watching stars glittered side by side. Well, they weren't stars but they were gaseous fumes which formed a gaseous barrier and reflected as stars, in relevant human terms. He knew it was _nerd_ talk. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted harder, concentrating on what his eyes were focusing on to. Stunned he said, "G-Guys… I think you should look up."

Puzzled, the other two looked up. They watched two bright orbs, one red and blue clashed against one another. The children watched in awe slightly entertained, ignoring the fact there was a battle right above their heads. Strings of red light shot and wrapped around the blue orb tightly like a snake's coils. Suddenly, smoke ejected from the blue orb to plummet to its demise.

"Guys… what just happened?" Carlos asked but nobody dared to answer what they all had witnessed.

The children watched the red orb in the sky hover side to side. It felt as if the red orb was satisfied by the blue orb's defeat. Within an instant, the red orb shot out of earth's atmosphere and into the black unknown.

All eyes were fixed upon the descending blue orb covered in a blanket of red fire entering the atmosphere. Then it suddenly struck them; whatever it was, _it_ was heading toward them!

All three snapped out from their daze and quickly scrambled off the peak into a nearby cave as the sound of rocks crashed echoed. With ears tightly covered, the ground shook; rocks crumbled silencing the children's screams. Oh how they wished Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor were here! Suddenly, everything fell deaf; no more rocks rolled off the mountain and no more cracks appeared in the ground. Feeling quite safe, Rad inhaled gently and stuck his head outside scanning the perimeter. Sensing it was safe, he motioned the other two to come out. Though quite shaken, the Latino boy complained how they could have been buried alive! He was also glad Fred wasn't here with them. If he were here, the children would die from Fred's constant bawls. That alone was traumatizing.

As the dust settled, the children climbed back onto the peak as eyes travelled along the line of bruised dirt and fire down the mountain and into the desert below.

"Well, what should we do guys?" Rad asked.

He was curious what fell from the sky. He was sure it wasn't some kind of comet or meteor either. He _knew_ that comets or meteors do _not_ glow blue or red. With curiosity getting the best of him, he motioned Carlos and Alexis to follow and investigate the crash site. Along the trail, pieces of smoldering metal protruded the melted earth covered in thick green ooze mixed with gaseous fumes. With noses covered, the children inched closer toward the crash site with mouths gaped open.

"I think this is alien," Alexis said, pointing out the obvious. "What is that thing? It's huge!"

She directly referred to the large metallic pod-shaped like mass buried into the ground. Oh it was alien but the question remained, what _type_ of alien was it? The children were convinced it wasn't the stereotypical alien with long faces with big oval-like eyes and slim bodies. Carlos picked up a stick and bravely poked the pod. At first he received no response but the second poke, he accidently pushed a button. A gush of air passed him knocking him onto his behind. The pod shook with layers of metal slid against one another released green fluid down its sides. The children quickly took several steps away watching the pod rattle from side to side as lights spread through the entire pod.

With another shake, the pod sunk deeper into the ground, mixed in toxic waste. The children listened carefully to hissing sounds, gears turning and metallic components scraped across one another before silence resumed. A thud was suddenly heard within the pod followed by two to three more times. Once the thudding stopped, the children paid attention to an opening on the exterior of the pod. A white light snaked out from within followed by what seemed to be digits sticking out of the pod, pushing away the metallic plates. Something was hatching!

Digits were seen; they seemed like fingers! They were not clawed by they were fingers, all ten of them! The opening grew wider with the being inside pushed metallic plates apart large enough for it to slide out of its coffin. It hacked for a moment with hands supporting itself and moved into a sitting position. Within the cloak of night, nobody could really see what it was until a pair of lilac orbs floated in mid-air, focusing on the area around it. It seemed to emit a 'sighing' noise before it was high alert: Something was here with it!

Busted, the children had nowhere to run or hide. The light around the pod suddenly burst out into a white light, blinding the three for a moment. Alexis opened an eye and saw the thing's outline; it looked extremely mechanical. A sudden idea struck her. Though she wasn't sure what it was, she was willing to gamble.

"Stop!" she cried out shielding her eyes from the blinding light. "We are not here to harm you!"

The response? A sentence of unidentified vocabulary produced from the being. It fell silent followed by a string of beeps and chirps. It shrugged for a moment before whipped out a gun from subspace on its leg, aimed directly at the children. "# !$^$#!"

The light slowly faded and Alexis said, "Hey… I almost understood that."

Carlos lifted his arm in surrender and swallowed hard, "Dude, it almost sounded like what the Mini-Cons say."

At most on cue, the figure moved with the gun still aimed at the children. By analyzing the spoken language, the figure was able to identify the native language: English. It quickly downloaded a language file and immediately spoke quietly, "You… know the Mini-Cons…?"

"Yeah, we do." Rad replied staring at the figure. He lifted up his arms, motioning his surrender. Alexis followed. "They're our _friends_." He stressed on the 'friends' part.

It was silent for a moment as it tucked away the gun, "Take me to them," it demanded.

"Um…" Though quite unsure of what to do, Rad pulled out Laserbeak from his pocket. The small mechanical device unraveled itself into a bird. It quickly took off into the skies heading directly toward the Autobot's base. Still quite unsure of what to make of the situation, he thought starting a conversation with the new comer would be the best idea. "So, um, er…"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis picked up Rad's sentence, "What he _means_ is that what are you? We know you're alien and you're mechanical."

The being beeped for a moment before it was being replaced by words, "What is it to you?" It asked defensively.

"It doesn't seem it look like any of the Transformers," Carlos said with hands behind his head. "Maybe this one is different?"

Intrigued, it quickly bent down toward the kids and asked, "You… know the Transformers?"

"Yep, we do. Are you a Transformer too?"

Though not the answer they expected, with another sudden flash of light, the being disappeared into thin air. The children looked at each other and all eyes were on Carlos.

The Latino shrugged, "Don't look at me! I didn't do nothin'!"

* * *

The figure reappeared close to a military base with optics scanning each vehicle suited for its body mass and quite frankly, its style. With optics locked onto a fighter jet, scanned each detail and downloading data into its memory banks. Satisfied, its body glowed with wing projections extended toward both sides followed by other bits and pieces of the jet. It didn't take long for the being to be adorned with the jet's components. With a final touch, it removed its black helm and released down bundles of wires from its head. The wires slowly moved by themselves from the guidance of lilac optics, braiding itself down until its hip. With that finished, the being placed back its helm and optics moved to the east sensing three organisms appearing in the darkness.

Rustling from the east, the three children stood there in awe and examined each detail of the bipedal alien. Standing in front of them was a metallic blue Transformer mixed with deep shades of purple and white. What was strange about it was some parts looked very… 'Feminine'. Emphasizing on 'feminine'. They saw the two pairs wings that were not perched up high on its back but the wings drooped down like a butterfly. The jet's thrusters were located behind the legs, below the knee. The chest was reinforced with a thick layer of steel; same for the arms, below the elbow. Nothing could compare to the long Medusa-like 'hair' that hung down from the head.

"I believe you caught me," It said in a feminine voice. "Strange, why aren't you earthlings running away from me like they show in… ugh, te-le-vi-sion?"

"Whoa! You're voice! I mean… No way! That's a stereotype!" Carlos laughed though he was quite shocked to hear such a soft voice. "Besides, we've seen stranger stuff."

It tilted its head and said, "Hm, you earthlings are strange,"

"So you are a Transformer and with the definition of 'female', am I correct?" Alexis piped up.

"Precisely. How did you know that anyway?" Now it was plain curious.

"Well," Alexis stopped for a moment when Rad nudged her on her side. Turning to the blonde she whispered, "What?"

"I think… We should find out if she's bad or not." Rad whispered softly. "You know, just to make sure."

"Rad! Get rational! If she wanted to blow us up then, she would have!"

"I know, I know! But she was scared then! So far, I don't think she would do anything to us! We didn't do anything to her yet!"

Ignoring him, Alexis continued speaking, "It's not safe to talk here. Let's go somewhere else."

The children and the new comer returned to the crash landing site. The pod was missing. Alexis guessed the pod melted from the intense heat caused by the collision. There was barely anything left other than pieces of metal and wires. The being walked and jumped into the exposed hole and picked up a transmitter before it returned to the children. Stowing it away in a subspace compartment on its leg, the being looked down at the kids to resume 'conversation'.

"So, what's your name?" Rad asked.

"Sirus."

"It's nice to meet you, Sirus. My name's Rad. And this is Carlos and Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you, earthlings."

"No, no. Don't call us that!" Rad laughed.

Confused, Sirus replied, "Why not? You _are_ earthlings."

"Yes but you don't go around calling us that. Call us by our names!"

"Oh," Sirus tapped her helm. "Is this earth tradition?"

It was before Rad replied, Laserbeak returned with a message. With the kids informing the Autobots of the newcomer, Optimus approved of Sirus's entrance into the base. With cheerful joys, the kids relayed the message to Sirus who seemed a bit afraid after hearing the news. Alexis ensured her the Autobots were the friendly and were really dependable… unlike the Decepticons; Alexis had to mumble the last part to herself.

* * *

Leading the femme into the Autobot base, Sirus felt the tension in the air; she felt as if she was being watched. Glancing up, she located a myriad of security cameras hidden in corners and crevasses. She was unsure what the others would think of her, suddenly 'dropping' in without an insignia or a mission. She sighed slightly and continued walking without squishing the humans.

When the large doors slid open, as expected, all optics was on Sirus. Feeling the tension, she stepped forward.

_I better make a good excuse why I'm here… _Sirus stepped forward and saluted Optimus, "Sirus reporting sir!"

She felt like an idiot saying that, knowing she was no soldier. She thought maybe with her medical background, she maybe be useful to the Autobots. The room was silent. Feeling the tension again, she took a couple of steps back with her head dipped forward. How she wanted to just disappear into thin air just about right now.

Breaking the silence, Rad said, "We found her outside the base. She crash landed in her… Pod-like thingy and well… You know the rest."

"I see." Optimus looked at the femme before asking, "So, why exactly are you here?"

"_Ugh, I knew it._ Well, sir, I was patrolling Earth's atmosphere before I was pulled in by Earth's gravitational force. During my mission, I was attacked. My engines were damaged which forced a crash landing._ Yeah, lovely entrance by almost frying myself up in that contraption…_"

"Patrolling?"

"Yes, sir. My mission from my superior mentions I should investigate the planet 'Earth' for Mini-Con beacon signals. We're a colony dedicated in aiding the Autobots in liberating the Mini-Cons from the Decepticons. We were established in secrecy sir."

"I see… What is your status? And who is your superior?"

"I am not obliged to share that data. They are strict orders which I swore an oath. Please do not worry, he is also an Autobot. About my status, I am a medical assistant. I hope to offer my services in aiding you in your quest and in repairs, sir. Also, I am here to give you all a warning." Sirus said darkly. She tapped onto her forearm as a panel appeared. She pushed some buttons and via wireless signals, the main computer booted up and displayed an image of another femme. "I have come to warn you about her: Her name is Virus."

Everybody looked at the screen at the femme named 'Virus'. The children looked amongst each other if they had seen or heard anything like this but none were able to come up with a reply. The quietness was interrupted for a moment as the Mini-Cons entered the room. Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor paused for a moment while they scanned the image on the screen. Immediately, beeps were followed by the three Mini-Cons forcing all three to run around in circles. Rad asked if something was wrong. Followed by a paragraph of beeps and chirps, he was able to decrypt only some of the sentences, translating the rest to the Autobots.

"Highwire says that Virus is a _very_ dangerous Transformer," Rad looked at Highwire again followed by more beeps. "He says that although she looks harmless, she's very deceiving."

"Is she a Decepticon then?" asked Carlos.

"What do you think?!" Sirus snapped and quickly regained her composure after frightening the boy, "I apologize but yes, she is one. Cold Energon runs through her lines…"

"So what makes her so dangerous?" Optimus asked. He tried to remember if he has encountered her before but nothing in his memory banks suggested he ever encountered Virus.

"She has special abilities concerning the Mini-Cons," Sirus pressed another button. A new image of Virus appeared on the screen commanding the Mini-Cons. "She has the ability to 'sing' to the Mini-Cons via a low frequency wave. She can control them at will. The Mini-Cons unfortunately succumb to her songs."

"You said she sings. Have you actually heard her sing?" Alexis asked quite curious. She had never heard of abilities like this before knowing they were quite impossible to begin with.

"I heard her sing once." Sirus turned to the humans, "It's similar to your human myth: The Siren. She sings attracting sailors and then drowning them in cold blood."

"So, how come she looks like you?" Rad asked.

Sirus almost stared daggers into Rad. The blonde almost caved in under the star., "Because she's my twin sister."

Silence. No Transformer, human or Mini-Con spoke for a minute. Turning to the Autobots, Sirus's Energon lines boiled with hatred at the slight mention of her sister. Whatever the case, she didn't care. She came here to prove that she was able to beat her sister in one-on-one combat. She would not be overshadowed by Virus' victories.

Sirus spoke again, "As I previously mentioned: I wish to aid you in your fight with the Decepticons and Virus. Because I know her very well, I believe I maybe your greatest asset."

Optimus turned to his men. With an approving nod from the rest, except Hot Shot, he said, "I welcome you to the team, Sirus. The more help the better. Starting tomorrow, I want you to report at nine in the morning in the Med Bay and help Red Alert with the repairs. Do you think you can do that?"

With a bow, Sirus replied, "Yes sir."


	2. Femme

Note – Hello again, it's me, TubbyFishy. First of all, thanks for taking the time in reading this. Right now I'm just writing out the introductions to the OCs in these 2 chapters. I don't have any intention on making them Mary Sues (but tell me if they're beginning to sound like it) because I want the characters to come alive, with the rest of the canon characters.

Any feedback is welcomed both good and bad. I will try my best to make this story better.

Disclaimer – Transformers belong to Hasbro.

* * *

**Femme**

Demolisher wasn't sure on how to deal with the mechanical contraption that rudely exploded into his quarters during his recharge hours. Sure, he landed face first by the sudden explosion, waking up to the sound of static ringing through his audio receptors. With a sudden incoming transmission, Demolisher rushed out to the main computer terminal with optics scanned for the transmission, still mumbling. Strange, the console was off.

Curious, he booted up the main console but nothing was wrong. With buttons pressed initiating a scan, the computer returned with no results: The system was not hacked; security was at maximum and no detected viruses.

_I swear I heard the transmission. Maybe my circuits are fried or something… _

Annoyed, he shut down the console and returned to his quarters. As he entered, something was different with his quarters: Where's that egg-looking thing? The hole in the wall: Check. The floating debris: Check. The thing that crashed into his room: Gone. With debris scattered and afloat, Demolisher walked toward the hole and stared into space; nothing was there except the moon's canyon under his feet.

Feeling watched, Demolisher whipped around only to be greeted with the tip of a blade in front of his right optic. The other optic focused onto a gray-like static mass.

"Hello, scrap heap," It greeted with a feminine voice. He grunted, watching the intruder nudged him, "Go on, and take me to your leader."

He complied, turned around with arms lifted showing his surrender to the intruder that walked behind him with a blade jabbed into his back. _Who on Cybertron is this?_ He thought and walked through the open hallways. Reaching the throne room, the rest of the Decepticons were present. Before Demolisher was able to do anything, he was shoved onto the floor.

"What's wrong with you, Demolisher?" Cyclonus cackled, "Feeling the rust are we?"

"Why you…" The tank mumbled before his face was pushed onto the steel floor. "Get this thing off me!"

"Get what off you? Your rusted bolts?!" Cyclonus's joke was abruptly silenced from a shot fired that slightly charred his helm. Demolisher's body shook uncontrollably. The mech stood on his two feet with fingers aimed at Cyclonus.

"I… I don't know what's happening! My body is moving by it—"

"Don't you think you had enough fun for today?" Sideways interrupted, "It's about time you revealed yourself."

Everybody heard the sound of someone saying, "Oh ho-hum, fine."

With a sigh heard, Demolisher fell face first, optics flickered. Without giving the 'Con a moment's rest, his head was forced into the ground again; somebody's foot was on his head. "Ow…"

Blue optics suspended in mid-air. Shifting from side to side, a gray mass spread from the blue optics forming a finely defined frame of a smaller Transformer. From what was observed, wings sprouted from its upper and lower back. The wings were not outstretched like a fighter jets; instead, both wing projections drooped downwards and were lined with glass and metal. A black visor was on its helm, similar to a human's head band. From beneath its black helm, thousands of red wires rested on its shoulders and slid down the back that intertwined into a long thick braid. With heels tapping the floor, it shot a glare at Sideways for a moment and bowed, respectively to the figure on the throne.

Cyclonus fell on his aft, pointing out the _very _obvious, "It-It's a femme! W-What's a femme doing here?!"

She stood tall scanning the room and without hesitation, she pointed a gun directly into Cyclonus' face. He stared down the barrel before releasing a dry laugh and withdrew her weapon into a subspace compartment.

"Allow me to introduce my personal minion and the newest addition to the Decepticon cause," Sideways approached the femme and slightly pushed her forward before he continued; "This is Virus. As you saw, she possesses stealth abilities. And maybe that's why our radar wasn't able to detect her… Or your so called 'soldiers'."

"Why you—!"

"It's an honor to be here," Virus spoke calmly, interrupting Demolisher. She turned her head slightly and shot the tank a mischievous grin.

"Virus, why don't you introduce yourself properly to the rest of the Decepticons?" said Sideways.

She nodded and turned around meeting many pairs of optics, "Name's Virus. I guess the best place for me to start is: I was trained under Shockblast and I was his right hand bot." Each word she spoke dripped with 'happy-go-lucky' venom. And she smiled.

"**S-S-Shockblast?!**" Demolisher almost couldn't believe it. She was his right hand?! Impossible! Shockblast would have terminated her without question. Shockblast eliminated _everything._ That included mechs, femmes and sparklings alike.

"Believe it. Shockblast trained and taught me everything he knew in his processor. However, when Shockblast was captured, I fled to one of the hidden Decepticon colonies." Virus suddenly disappeared and materialized behind Cyclonus with a blade against his throat, "Once Sideways summoned me, I came."

"So… _Virus_, what else can you do?" Megatron interrupted. The idea of a femme repulsed him greatly, especially if she was dead weight. The leader had already established he didn't _like_ this Virus joining his ranks of elite soldiers.

She smirked before replying, "I thought you'd never ask." She placed her fingers against her lips and blew out a loud whistle.

Suddenly, everybody felt trembling against their feet. Hoards of Mini-Cons rushed into the room, forming a line in front of Virus followed by a salute. The Mini-Cons unleashed a wave of beeps and chirps (followed by the inevitable body slam after the introductions).

"Hey, good to see you too! But where's the others?" Virus whistled again. With the sounds of roaring jets, the Star Saber entered the room, dismantled and fell into Virus's arms.

Sideways turned to Megatron, "She has the ability to communicate and control the Mini-Cons by using a special frequency, sir. I thought her abilities will come in handy in our search."

"Elaborate on 'control'."

So far, he was not impressed. Another whistle followed. All Mini-Cons aimed their weapons at Demolisher and Cyclonus, followed with a rain of ammo. The two Decepticons ran in circles, avoiding the shots but only to be tackled with more shots. Another whistled followed and the firing ceased.

"Is this a good enough example, _leader_?" Virus asked dryly. With another whistle she dismissed all the small 'bots except the Star Saber Mini-Cons.

Megatron scowled at the femme with her trickery. Annoyed, he dismissed his men but requested an audience with her. Both didn't speak for the longest time, knowing the rest of the Decepticons hid behind the door frame, with audio receptors turned to high, waiting for what the newcomer had to say.

"I suppose you're not just here to serve under my command, Virus." he began.

Virus turned around, "What on Cybertron are you talking about?" she said innocently. "I'm just here to help you gather the Mini-Cons."

"Don't you think you're a little late for that?" he called over the Star Saber. All three Mini-Cons stood at his feet, "With this sword, we're winning against those accursed Autobots."

Virus had to chuckle, "Before you gained possession of the sword, the Decepticons were _losing _under your 'glorious' leadership. Admit it, without the Star Saber, you can't win against the Autobots on your own!"

Before Megatron had the chance to counter, Virus dispersed into static and vanished. She had no intentions to engage in a pointless screaming match with the 'oh-so-glorious' Decepticon leader. Marching away from the throne room, she was here to serve the 'Cons she chose to trust.

* * *

About half an hour earth hours later, Demolisher concluded the tour of the base. He hesitantly took the job when no one else desired to volunteer. In all honesty, there wasn't much to look at.

Virus followed Demolisher into one of the empty rooms and he said, "This will be your new quarters."

Virus looked around the place and there was absolutely _nothing_ except walls… and holes in the walls. No window, table or a decent lighting source! How was she supposed to operate? Make her own light? Well, there wasn't much she could do; this 'base' was basically the Mini-Con ship that crash landed over millennia ago. Without proper direction, nobody would fix it. She turned to him with tapping heel, sorely unimpressed. He ignored the femme's gaze and turned around and returned to his duties.

Demolisher wanted to facepalm. He never expected Virus to be in his quarters _again _and this time, she locked him out. He rammed on the door several times before Virus opened the door, optics narrowed into slits.

"What?!" she barked. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Hey, this is my room!"

"Too bad, it's mine now. Why don't you take that room you showed me earlier? Of course, you don't need any comfort while I do."

"Listen here, femme! You can't just push me around! I—" The door slid shut in his face.

Enraged, Demolisher kicked the door to worsen the situation; he instead maimed his own foot. Mumbling Cybertronian curses under his breath, the tank screamed as loud as he could but the door refused to open. Slumping forward, the tank surrendered. Fine. Virus can take the stupid room… There's other empty rooms in the base anyway.

Virus ignored the 'Cons tantrums and focused her energy on rebuilding her room. She looked around at the scattered debris. She slowly picked up pieces of metal scattered throughout, placing them into a neat pile by the corner. She hoped to solder all the metallic pieces into one sheet before cooling it and solder it again to the wall. She saw the broken computer in the corner while the lights above flickered.

_This… is going to take a while… Decepticons have no taste in interior designing…_

* * *

About three hours later, the room was in decent enough shape to be called her quarters. The wall was fixed, the computer was fixed and there was no trace of the earlier debris.

Slapping her hands together, she paused for a moment before she spoke with her back still turned, "What is it?"

Sideways materialized behind her. "What exactly took you so long?" he asked.

"It's hard to navigate through meteor showers and space weather you do realize," Virus turned around, "Besides, I'm here aren't I?"

"Where's the other one?"

She stopped and turned to him, "On Earth," she sighed for a slight moment collecting her thoughts as she continued, "We better be careful around here. I don't trust these walls."

"Don't worry about that, Virus. None of them are that smart." Sideways reassured and leaned by the wall with his arms crossed, "So, how are you going to gain the trust of the rest of them? Demolisher and Cyclonus could easily be won over with a bit of persuasion."

She shook her head, "I'm not worried about them, to be honest. I'm more worried about 'Screamer." She had never met him before but she knew exactly who this 'Con was. She talked to Swindle earlier for a brief moment before the Mini-Con excused himself to be with his master.

"His judgment is clouded. Blinded by loyalty and demanding respect... I can predict easily there will be a falling out with Megatron, no doubt about it."

Virus shrugged, "And there's Megatron. He especially doesn't trust me._ Pfft, like he ever trusts anybody other than his own head._"

Sideways was about to continue the conversation but immediately fell silent. Tilting his head, his sensors picked up an unlikely guest, standing on the outside. "I should go now, someone's outside."

Virus nodded and watched Sideways dissipate into static and disappeared into the wall. Knowing exactly who stood on the other side of the door, she opened it. As expected, it was grumpy tank.

Still upset, he managed to speak, "Megatron has appointed me to take care of you. Why, I have no idea. Seems like a waste of time watching over some _femme_." Demolisher mumbled the last part to himself unknowingly, fell onto her audio receptors.

Demolisher stopped once a blade was placed right between his optics. Virus hated it when mechs spoke to her in such manners. They would always put her down solely because she was a _femme_.

She pushed the blade closer. "Would you like to say that a bit louder?" Virus spoke firmly. "Or does this blade have to invite itself into that mainframe of yours?"

Demolisher swallowed hard and said, "Hey, I'm just following orders."

She withdrew the blade, "What do you want?"

"A Mini-Con has been detected."

"So?"

"Go out there and make yourself useful," After those words said, Demolisher left Virus to her own devices.


	3. Sirus's Beginnings

Note – Hi. This is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – Transformers belong to Hasbro.

* * *

**Sirus's Beginnings**

Alarms blared throughout the Autobot base signaling everybody to assemble in the command center. Their newest recruit quickly ran into the room to immediately feel the intense gaze from the others. The worse of the glare was from the one called Hot Shot. Sirus hoped this Hot Shot didn't have any laser implanted into his optics … _Gulp._ It was the way he glared daggers at her made her frame slightly quiver.

Sirus recalled this morning's chat with the children. They explained to her Hot Shot acted this way because he had 'trust' issues with an ex-Autobot yesterday; one that double-crossed them and went by the name of Sideways. She remembered yesterday while she examining the base, she ran into Hot Shot who immediately turned the other direction the moment he saw her. It was again, the way he looked at her expressed his dislike (or distrust) for newcomers. Well, if she were betrayed, she would act the exact same way as Hot Shot. Who wouldn't? The other Autobots didn't seem to question her sudden arrival which was fine by her but; she just hoped that they all understood she wasn't a threat. Didn't they say: The more the merrier?

The main monitor lit up displaying the vast desert. Only a couple of cacti were in sight and the sun was high in the sky, scorching the sand. Not a single structure in sight, just sand dunes and sandy plateaus. The Mini-Con signal transmitted signals from North West but it was strange, it seemed as if it started to move. Nobody was sure if it awoken by itself or worse, the Decepticons had already grabbed their prize.

Sirus's optics focused onto the moving signal before a gut feeling forced her to speak, "I think… we should go investigate."

Optimus caught on, fearing the worse. "Agreed. Let's head out men,"

* * *

It didn't take long for the Autobots to encounter the Decepticons whom had already retrieved the Mini-Con. Hearing a soft, distinctive song blown from the west, several pairs of optics moved to a lone Transformer, standing tall on a sand dune. The Autobots stared at the newcomer and the Mini-Con sitting on her shoulder. Cold, blue optics scanned across the scorching landscape. Her gaze hopped from bot to bot until her gaze landed on the last bot: Sirus. Virus could care less with rifles pointed at her.

"Well, well, well. I see you're still alive," Virus chirped gleefully. Petting her newly acquired pet, Virus continued, "I thought you would have perished into space dust by now. Better luck next time, right, dear sister?"

Sirus's fists tightened.

Virus stared at her sister, "How long are you going to gawk at me? Haven't you realized you're all too late?"

Suddenly a shot was fired, "**SIDEWAYS YOU CREEP!**" Hot Shot exploded.

Virus turned to Sideways who responded with an, 'I don't care' shrug. Looking away from the raging Autobot, Hot Shot ground his teeth.

Amused by the Autobot's flaring temper, Virus turned to the enraged Autobot, "Do you have a problem with my comrade here?"

"**What's it to you?!**" Hot Shot fired another shot, aimed at Sideways's head. The femme swiped her hand in mid-air, erecting a force field and immediately extinguished the shot. "**What?!**"

"Don't you even think of harming him," Virus said dryly. "If you're going to harm Sideways, you'd better consider the fact you have to go through _me_ first."

* * *

The Autobots returned to base feeling as if they had lost an important battle. The children asked if they retrieved the Mini-Con but nobody answered; not even Optimus. Optimus requested a meeting with Sirus who needed to do _much_ explaining. The children watched the video recording of the entire ordeal later that day. It wasn't like the other times where the Autobots fought for the Mini-Con and successfully retrieved it. No, this time, they arrived too late.

In the meeting room, Sirus stood there with interlocked fingers and twiddling thumbs, thinking on what to say. How was she supposed to explain her sister's actions? The door slid open; Scavenger entered with arms crossed as usual and quite frankly, unimpressed. Sirus lowered her head down, optics cast on the floor. She sighed for a moment before he spoke.

"Before Optimus arrives, I want you to answer a few questions."

"Yes sir…"

"Why did your sister join them? She was an Autobot before,"

Sirus thought carefully of her reply, "Well, she was but..."

"I trained her with everything I know. During training sessions, I watched your sister train. Quite frankly, she was too obsessed in battle. I understood she wanted to be a good soldier I know but there was something strange about her that I'm unable to put my finger on." He paused for a moment and continued, "She was very bashful around the trainees."

"My sister… loves to fight." Sirus stared at him for a moment, "I guess that's why she switched sides. Autobots were too… 'Soft' for her liking…"

"Perhaps. But I wonder: Where did she get that power she used today? I never seen her use such power."

"I—"

Optimus and the others entered the room. She could feel the intense stare from Hot Shot while the remaining stood waited for Optimus to speak. As she thought, he questioned her about Virus's powers.

She breathed in and replied, "To be honest sir, I'm not really sure. I've only known her for so long."

"Please elaborate on 'so long'." Optimus stated.

"During the war, I lost sight of her. She was with the Autobot faction for a brief moment and then… When the war for the Mini-Cons turned for the worse, she disappeared." Sirus explained, recollecting thoughts. "A-Anyway, I think the power you've all seen is Virus creating an electromagnetic field."

"Say what?" Hot Shot snapped.

"With an electrical discharge, she applies 'force' on airborne particles, binding negative or positive air molecules. She manipulated the consistency of the electric field. With that said, the constant change in the electrical field generates a magnetic field."

"**Impossible!**" Hot Shot roared.

"But you just saw it! Your shot was instantly vaporized the moment it came into contact with the shield!" Sirus argued. With fists tightened, she allowed her emotions to get the best of her, "What on Cybertron is your problem, Hot Shot?! Since I got here you've been doing nothing but staring daggers at me! I haven't done anything!"

"Look what happened the last time we, or rather, I trusted someone. That scum Sideways betrayed us and now the Star Saber is with them! Not to mention they gained a new ally! Lo and behold, it's your sister!"

Sirus clenched her fists. Hot Shot's outburst was royally getting to her sensitive wiring. "Still, I haven't done anything yet! Don't just judge a book by its cover! I came to help!"

"That's enough, Hot Shot," said Red Alert. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "She's telling the truth. She's my disciple back on Cybertron. You really have to stop and apologize to Sirus."

Slapping the med's hand away, Hot Shot mumbled, "Yeah, whatever…" With those words, he stormed out of the room.

Sirus exhaled. She recomposed herself and turned to the rest, "Sorry. I shouldn't have exploded."

"It's alright Sirus," said Optimus. "He's going through a tough time now. We all are."

Sirus fell silent for a moment before asking, "Is it alright if I return to my quarters? I really don't feel like talking…"

"Alright, dismissed. When you feel like you're ready, you can come and talk to me."

* * *

Sirus returned to her quarters, frustrated. It was always about Virus. Virus this, Virus that. Well, Sirus couldn't complain since it was her sister who rose up the ranks. Sirus was only a lowly medical staff working behind the scenes. She preferred it that way. War was something she was not programmed to do but yet, she felt the need to outshine her sister no matter the circumstance. How long has it been since she kept this jealousy? It's been far too long to remember.

Sirus laid down on the recharge berth and thought of the past. It began when the twins appeared during the war on the Autobot's doorstep. Sure, it wasn't the best idea of an introduction but they gladly greeted the sisters.

_How long has it been since that day happened? That's over four million years ago, I think._

Sirus thought of the day Virus was intrigued by training sessions constantly held in an underground facility. Every day, Virus invited Sirus to come and watch battle stimulations. Sirus was never interested in combat. She enjoyed helping bots more than destroying them.

Battle was something she witnessed too much of; Autobots and Decepticons were at a stalemate yet both sides wanted to prosper over the other. Well, she was slightly numb to it considering Virus and herself argued over the slightest disagreement. Both factions were no different.

_Maybe if I decide to try my hands at using a weapon. I'm not too fond of it but if it's defending myself, I'll use one. But still, I don't like the idea… _She paused for a minute. _Maybe if I ask Blurr, he may just help me. That might just work. _Her optics dimmed sending Sirus into deep recharge…

_She could remember the first time she entered the Autobot base with Virus at her side, brought in as survivors from the raging war. The twin sisters walked through the base and through the empty halls. It was eerily silent considering there was an intense war waged outside these metallic compounds. The more they walked, the more they realized they were the only two femmes on base. Until now, they haven't come into contact with other femmes. Where were they? Were they outside, in the rampaging war, dominated by gunfire? Or maybe they in the medical bay, patching up arms and legs or watching another life pass away? _

_The sisters looked at each other; the Autobot base was to serve as their new home. Their last home was blown into smithereens by an undetected airstrike from the 'Cons. Watching everybody they cared for exploded, trapped, executed or melted into a puddle of liquid metal, the sisters fled for their lives. The Autobots were the last thing they could think of. _

_ As they followed the guard toward the inner sanctum of the facility, the girls heard explosions over to the right. The guard laughed for a moment explaining that beyond those doors, was a training facility. The guard paused for a moment asking the girls if they had weapons. Sirus shook her head. Virus on the other hand nodded and pulled out a short rod from a subspace compartment. With a button pressed, the rod extended with two Energon-charged blades appearing on each end of the tip. Each blade faced the opposite direction._

"_So, what do you call that?" The guard asked, curiously._

"_It's called a Twin Scythe." Virus detached the rod which divided the weapon into two, "And they become sickles if need be." _

"_Impressive. You don't have any guns?"_

"_No, I prefer close combat."_

"_Ah, I see," The guard scratched his chin. "We could always use a solider like you." Virus had a smug look for a slight moment before her face returned to normal. He turned to Sirus and asked if she had any weapons._

"_N-No. I'm a medical assistant, sir. Well, if you consider syringes weapons then yeah, sure, I wield them all the time."_

* * *

_ The times spent with the Autobots were interesting; Virus was placed on surveillance duty. It was something she didn't like, sitting in a chair and staring at monitors for hours at a time. She saw the same thing over and over; she could repeat the routine with her optics turned off. She wanted to be on the battlefield, fighting the Decepticons. She had a bad habit of tapping keys when boredom got the best of her. 'Tap, tap, tap', that was all she could do. Sirus at times would check on her sister if she was alright but every time she came, Virus would deliver a speech explaining how bored she was. From then on, Sirus stopped visiting. _

_ One day, Virus dragged Sirus to one of Scavenger's training sessions. He was a seasoned veteran and was highly respected amongst the Autobot ranks. The girls entered the training facility and hid behind large steel crates on the balcony. The girls watched from the upper platforms listening to Scavenger's instructions. Intrigued, Virus inched closer to the railing ignoring the fact she was leaning a bit too much. Sirus tried to pull Virus in but it was too late; Virus fell forward. _

"_VIRUS!"_

_ The femme instinctively flipped in mid-air and landed perfectly on her heels._

"_Oops," Virus said, "I'm sorry, I was watching you guys train and—"_

"_What's your name?" Scavenger asked. It almost felt like he demanded her name._

_She stood up and replied, "Virus."_

_He looked up to the place she fell from and back at her. _That was a long way down… _"Well, would you be interested in training with us? Considering you managed by landing perfectly on your feet. New recruits are always welcomed."_

"_Really?!" Her optics lit up brightly. "I'll be honored!"_

_ Many didn't like the idea of a femme trained as a soldier. Many recruits thought Virus wanted attention, (which she did) but she however proved herself to be a formidable opponent. Sirus would come by the training facility when she was free. Virus was definitely enjoying herself. She watched Virus jump, dodge, and flip, jump some more, use her weapons, slice here, and shove there followed by the occasional taunt. Scavenger trained Virus and gave her tips for improving her combat strategies. She took everything into account. When things were slow, Scavenger created a small competition between one of his best students to go against Virus. _

_During these small competitions Virus would mock, "Oh come on! I'm a femme battling with heels here and I'm kicking your behind!"_

_Sirus on the other hand was placed in the med bay aiding the injured. She saw the wounds of war, forcing her engines to churn. Many times she witnessed dull optics from patients with an extinguished Spark. She worked alongside Red Alert. He taught her vital lessons: How to perform Energon transfusions, mold pieces and solder pieces of armor together, replace optics and such. When it came to fixing weapons, Sirus stayed away from it. She knew she would wire something wrong. Her fear of weaponry was so bad; Sirus would sometimes imagine the worse: After rewiring or fixing the plasma cannon, it would explode upon the user the moment he left the med bay. This wasn't in her department! Weapons and such were forwarded to Red Alert who knew what he was doing. Sirus was going to stay with aiding the injured, thank you very much. The main reason why she didn't want to touch weapons was because she was clumsy and a walking disaster. She knew it, Virus knew it and Red Alert _slightly_ knew about it._

_The only thing wrong with the picture was the fact that initiating conversation with him was similar to talking to a wall. What was there to talk about? War? Casualties? The Decepticons? Like Red Alert, work was the only thing that kept her from going insane. Sometimes Virus would come into the med bay to perform a check up and even then a 'decent' conversation with her sister was awkward._

_Many Autobots, especially the trainees didn't appreciate Virus very much. They would come in at times and talk to Sirus about this, hoping that Sirus would somehow (through a miracle) talk some sense into her sister into with drawling from the training sessions. Easier said than done; Virus _never_ listened to anybody except her superiors or herself. Though at times Sirus had to laugh on what the trainees had to say about her._

"_Your sister is has a few screws loose, you know that?" said one of the trainees as he sat on the berth with an arm extended. Sirus nodded, opening up the bot's arm to find loose wires inflicted during training or… from Virus. "She's crazy I tell you,"_

"_Tell me about it. I had to live with her for all these years. Surprisingly I haven't gone insane yet." Sirus chuckled._

_The trainee released a small laugh and followed by a sigh, "Today was a mock battle and was she ever serious. The moment she heard a command from Scavenger, she went haywire. Literally."_

"_Well," Sirus said reattaching wires, "She takes combat very seriously. Sadly enough, she loves the idea of battle… It keeps her busy, I guess."_

"_Hmph, sounds like a Decepticon to me."_

"_Don't think like that. She embraces combat because…" Sirus paused for a moment, "She had to defend and fight enemies when we were younger. You see, both of us are orphans. The only thing we have left is each other. Although at times I think she's crazy too but hey, she's my sister. I need her and vice versa. I heal her wounds so she can continue fighting for both of us."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"_

_Sirus smiled and closed the arm panel, "It's alright. Well, without her I wouldn't be here! She saved us many times from Decepticons and I'm grateful. And yes, you're right; she does have a few screws loose!"_

_ Both shared a laugh before the trainee returned to his training session._

"_Virus? Virus?" Sirus knocked on the door. "Hey are you in? It's your turn to take the—" Her door slid open. Sirus entered and found an empty berth with a data pad on it. It read:_

_Goodbye._

_ And that was the last time Sirus ever saw of Virus. Nobody knew where she went; it was as if she disappeared into thin air. Many thought Virus was a Decepticon spy. Suspicions arose and many began to think Sirus was a spy. Bots who entered the med bay refused to seek help from her. Instead, they began distancing themselves away from her. Red Alert had to set them straight many times but he knew, what was said, hurt._

* * *

_ It was not long after Sirus over heard Optimus and Scavenger discussing Scavenger's departure to spy on the Decepticons by joining their ranks. Sirus hid behind the wall and hoped Scavenger would find Virus before something terrible happened. No, Sirus shook her head, Virus had the tools to survive but what if she fell into the hands of the Decepticons? What if her overconfidence proved to be nothing more than a death sentence? What if she was… dead? So many what ifs, it made her engines churn._

_ A day before Scavenger's departure, he entered the med bay requesting to speak with Sirus alone. Scavenger blatantly confronted Sirus about eavesdropping. She honestly didn't mean to! She thought she would get a lecture about bad behavior but none came._

"_Don't worry, I'll find your sister for you. She's a strong femme, she can handle herself."_

"_I know but Virus gets very cocky at times. She thinks Decepticons are toy soldiers."_

"_Toy soldiers are we? Aren't we all?"_

"_Please Scavenger, please find Virus. Find her and tell her to immediately come back! Tell her that I'm going to deliver a well-deserved lecture!"_

_Before he left, he pat her head and said, "I promise I'll tell her just that."_

And look what fate did to her: Virus reappeared, siding with the Decepticons. Not only she was different, she gained new powers as well. _Great_. Sirus just hoped Virus knew what she was doing. She just hoped.


End file.
